


My Funny Valentine

by TeamFreeWill12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe D/C, Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Valentine's Day, scandalizing the elderly, vagueish drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWill12/pseuds/TeamFreeWill12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are spending Valentine's Day out and about, for once, thanks to those meddling brothers of theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a chance to write anything yesterday for Valentine's, so I wrote a thing today and am posting now. Enjoy!

Valentine's Day isn't a big thing for them, not really. It's just another day.

That's not to say they don't celebrate their love, they do. They just don't confine it to one day a year. They show one another how much they mean every day. They go out on special dates all the time, they do nice things for one another every day. There are flowers for every occasion, and they aren't always bunches of roses that are marked up especially for one day that wilt within hours.

That is not how they roll.

Except for this year. Thanks to their meddling brothers, they are out and about in public, on a date, impeccably dressed in their nicest suits, dancing underneath a canopy of red, pink, and silver heart-shaped balloons. 

And thanks to his immaculately dressed date, he is on the dance floor, swaying to the oldies.  _With_   the oldies.

He was going to kill Sam and Gabriel. His fantastic Friday that he was planning on spending on the couch in pajamas, with his love, pizza, and beer, was shot all to hell so that he could come to a chocolate extravaganza with the blue hairs.

Never mind  that the food was amazing, the wine was top notch, and there were four different kinds of pies involving chocolate on the dessert table, he was still pouting.

Cas  had had enough. "Come on, Dean. Let's scandalize the elderly. Let's dance."

Dean looked horrified. "You know I don't dance."

"Yes, but your constant complaining is getting on my nerves, so I figured you owed me a dance." He yanked on Dean's hand. "Let's go, pal."

"I've not been complaining constantly," Dean whined all the way to the dance floor.

"Oh, shut it and put your arms around me."

"Well, when you put it that way, you make it hard for me to say no."

Melting into one another's arms just as one song started and another ended,  Cas  leaned forward, his breath hot on Dean's ear.

__

_ My funny Valentine ... _

"This is a weirdly unromantic romantic song ."

_ S weet, comic, Valentine ... _

"What makes you say that?"

_ Y ou make me  smile with my heart ... _

"It's a very sweet song, and t here are a few lines that remind me of you..."

_ Your looks are laughable ... _

_ Unphotographable ... _

_ _

"Thanks, babe. I love you, too."

Cas  smacks Dean on the shoulder lightly. "Not  all  of them."

_ Yet you're my favorite work of art . _

"That one, though, yes..."

Dean smiles softly, then frowns at the next verse. 

_ Is your figure less than Greek? _

_ Is your mouth a little weak? _

_ When you open it to speak are you smart? _

"Yeah, this is a real romantic song," Dean drawled sarcastically. "Calling me fat, stupid, and ugly in one verse."

Cas  snorts, hiding his face in the crook of Dean's neck for a moment. "It's a sweet song about loving your person no matter what they look like. Even if they aren't the most perfect...or even if they are a man..." He lets his words dangle pointedly.

Dean chuckled quietly. "Yeah, yeah, I get you." Without a second thought, he twirls  Cas  once and brings him even closer than they were and sings the rest of the song into  Cas ' ear. 

_ Don't change a hair for me ... _

_ Not if you care for me ... _

_ Stay little Valentine, stay ... _

_ And each day will be  V alentine's  D ay . _

_ _

Ok, maybe Valentine's Day isn't a  _ total _  wash.


End file.
